Packages like cardboard boxes sealed with tape are generally difficult to open with one's bare hands. Often a knife or other sharp object is used to cut the tape or otherwise access the inside of the package. Using knives and other sharp objects can result in personal injury and can damage the contents of the package, both of which can be costly. Prior attempts in the case-sealing industry at making easy-open packages have included folding a portion of the tape onto itself along an edge of the tape, leaving a folded strip extending the length of the tape. Because the folded strip of the tape is not sealed to the package, the tape can be pulled off by other packages stacked on top of the package (in, e.g., a production setting). Also, the folded strip can be difficult to grasp by the user. What is needed is a method for conveniently and safely opening sealed packages without the need for knives or other sharp objects.